justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Dust
(DLC) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |dlc = March 5, 2013 (JD4) September 25, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = |nogm = 2 (JD4) 1(NOW) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = Yellow |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 122 |from = album }}"Gold Dust" by is featured as a downloadable track on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a plump man with short black hair. He is wearing a purple and red polo, a black fanny pack around his waist, short yellow pants with purple and red stripes, blue high socks, and black sneakers. Golddustcoach.png| Golddustupdated coach 1 big.png| (Original) golddust_coach_1_big.png| (Updated) Background The background consists of a street during daytime with stylized silhouettes and cars passing by. The choreography starts and finishes with the coach missing his bus. A bus stop and bus stop sign are visible to the right. The board on the bus stop advertises (in order of appearance) Bounce. It music players, Tyrio laptops, Herbs insect repellant and "MY CoMpAnY - the movie". A red and a yellow-green building are also seen in the far background; an advertisement on the latter building advertises orange soda. A bush can be seen waving in the lower-right corner. The dancer stands on a sidewalk with a hopscotch board on it. During the bridge, the background turns to a sunset and is distorted by waves. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same (1 on Just Dance Now): Both Gold Moves (Only on Just Dance 4): Spread your hands across your face as if you are pouring dust on yourself. Gold Move (Only on Just Dance Now): Zigzag both arms up high. golddustagm.png|Both Gold Moves (Only on Just Dance 4) Golddust_gm_1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game (Only on Just Dance 4) Golddust now gm.png|Gold Move (Only on Just Dance Now) Golddust now gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game (Only on Just Dance Now) Appearances in Mashups Gold Dust appears in the following Mashup: *''This Is How We Do'' Captions Gold Dust appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to its dance moves: * Robotic Training Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Fitness *All Songs F-J Trivia * Ms. Dynamite, who provides the vocals for Gold Dust, is not credited.https://open.spotify.com/track/3GNc5AyyXg3Aab4XFMMAYC?si=luRQigppTlCtQe5nTuGXtg * Since the URL number "20150814_1338", the coach is more centered in the menu picture, and the background is more blurred. * When the coach performs Gold Move 2, his mouth becomes black for a split second. * When the coach does this move, he gets sped up. ** This is the first time a part of the routine is given increased speed; it is followed by XMas Tree, which is fully accelerated, and In the Hall of the Pixel King. *'' '' is the thirteenth post- routine whose pictograms have been modified in later appearances, after Die Young, One Thing, Crucified, You’re the First, the Last, My Everything, Ghostbusters, Bang Bang Bang, Leg Song, Karaoke Forever OK (Future Underworld Mix, Scream & Shout (both routines) and Fine China (Extreme Version). *'' '' is the second routine where a regular move is counted as a Gold Move in later appearances, after Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance Version). **It becomes the fourth instance in the series if the Gold Move changes in Dynamite and Take On Me s Mashups are counted. Gallery Game Files golddust jd4 cover generic.jpg|''Gold Dust'' Golddust jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Gold Dust'' (Updated) Golddust cover albumcoach.png| album coach Golddust cover albumbkg.png| album background golddust cover@2x.jpg| cover Golddust_cover@2x(1).jpg| cover (Updated) 1069.png|Avatar in Golddust pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( ) GoldDust_jdnow_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( ) In-Game Screenshots GoldDustinactive.png|''Gold Dust'' on the menu (Wii U) GoldDustactive.png| cover Golddust_jd4_coachmenu_ps3.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Golddust_jd4_score.png| scoring screen Golddust jdnow menu.png|''Gold Dust'' on the menu Golddust jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Golddust jdnow score.png| scoring screen Others b0360779648a6a9c6ed59db8cf3eea05.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video DJ Fresh - 'Gold Dust' (Official Video) Gold Dust (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Gold Dust - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Gold Dust - Just Dance 4 Gold Dust - Just Dance Now Extraction Gold Dust - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Just Dance 4 - Gold Dust NO HUD References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Cutscenes